


Warm

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fire Nation is at war, Mai doesn't know if Zuko is dead or alive. Takes place post-tv show, Mai is 22 here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from: Avatarlegendawesome.tumblr.com

"You'd think I'd get used to this kind of thing by now." Mai wasn't really sure who she was talking to, her servant perhaps, but mostly herself. Five years she'd been Fire Lady, five years she'd been married to Zuko, and yet the dangers of her husband's job never were far from her mind. The light of the candles in the tent gave an eerie glow and the screams of the fallen men could easily be heard through the fabric of the tent. Three days of fighting. Three days of waiting. Three days without Zuko.

Mai faced the flap of the tent, ready to help any injured solder if needed. The servant, who was standing behind Mai, walked over to her as a source of comfort. "A wife could never get used to her husband being in danger," she said.

Mai sighed, the servant was right, or course. Mai could feel the heat of the fires from the battlefield on her face. They burned. "But a Fire Lady must accept it." Mai heard a grunt of a man falling dead, then a deafening cheer. Someone had won. A leader had died.

Mai closed her eyes, she'd never had a problem controlling her emotions before, but she could feel tears pressing against her eyes. "What is your name?" she asked the servant.

"Fraia, my lady. My mother was earth kingdom." Mai opened her mouth to respond when lick of fire grazed her neck. Mai gasped, a warm hand pressed her burn.

"Sorry, m'lady." The hand absorbed all the heat from the wound in less than a second. Heat bending. Mai opened her eyes to see her husband staring back, his stupid smile on his face.

"Zuko!" Mai thrust her arms around him and held him close. She could feel his body heat and smell the smoke from the charred clothes we wore. "I thought I lost you." 

Zuko cupped her cheek as Mai leaned against her husband's shoulder. "My lovely Mai, nothing could keep me away from you."

Mai could no longer see Fraia. She assumed she'd left to tend to the wounded. Mai nodded and began to tend to her husband's wounds. "Some fight," she said in her normal, sarcastic tone. Zuko gave a short, breathy laugh of relief that was quickly followed by a sharp intake of breath as Mai redressed a wound.

Mai looked up from the bandages and gave him a relieved smile. "We won," she whispered.

Zuko nodded and took one of her hands in his two. The heat of his body, the inner fire that assured her he was alive, widened her smile. "And I will always come back to you."


End file.
